Resting
by SassyAngel05
Summary: John watches Samantha sleep. Short fluff piece.


Author: Vona  
  
Title: Resting  
  
Rating: G  
  
Pairing: SJR, is there any other way to go? Though it's more of a hint of it than actually being together.  
  
Summary: It's just a huge fluff of cotton. Both points of view. Short one parter. Not really set during or after any episode, except for the first couple.  
  
Feedback: Please!  
  
Resting  
  
Samantha's Point of View  
  
Samantha Waters tossed a file onto her desk, losing it amonst the piles of paperwork that cluttered the wood surface. She rubbed her eyes while stifling a yawn. She was exhausted. The current case she was working on was setting her on edge. She couldn't seem to get a handle on the offender and it was driving her insane. She hadn't even slept for more than twenty four hours. She looked over and her eyes fell on the inviting black leather couch. It seemed to just be calling her name. So she finally gave it up. She walked over to it, kicking off her heels. She curled up in to a ball, her hands propping her head up like a pillow. She had just closed her eyes when she heard a light knock on the door. She refused to open her eyes, deciding that she deserved this nap. They could come back later. She felt them approaching him, causing her to groan inwardly. Apparently, they wouldn't be leaving. But instead, she realized the blanket behind her was being lifted and wrapped around her frame. She smiled to herself, wondering who the kind soul was. Probably Bailey. He had the tendency to want to take care of her, wrap her away from the rest of the world. She felt a feather-light touch on her cheek that fell all the way around her jawline. Next a tender kiss was placed on her forehead before the person stepped back. Samantha fought the urge to open her eyes to discover the identity of the person. But she would wait until she thought he was at the door. The footsteps slowly left the couch in the direction to the door. Samantha peeked through one eye and was thoroughly surprised but what saw. John Grant was exiting the office, with only one more glance back at her. Samantha instantly shut her eyes as a wave of emotion washed over her. She'd never known John to be so sweet. Sure, they'd become great friends since the Saturday Night Stalker, but never any more than that. She smiled, a warm feeling rising her stomach as she dozed of into the world of the Sandman.  
  
John's Point of View  
  
John Grant stopped in front of Sam's office, knocking on it quietly. When he received no answer, he opened the door, scanning the office for her. He found her laying on the couch, folded up into a fetal position. She looked so incredibly perfect at that moment, he resisted the urge to wake her up with a kiss. Prince Charming, he was not. He slowly made his way to the couch after eyeing the blanket flung over the back of the leathery surface. He covered her up, aware that one wrong move would awaken the Sleeping Beauty. He made sure it covered all over her before running his fingers down her jaw softly. She made no movement, not even a stir, so he decided to push it a step father. He placed his lips on her smooth, unblemished forehead and stepped back. He studied her one more time, wondering if she ever had nightmares. She looked so peaceful at the moment, it was hard to believe she did. But with her life, it would be a shock. He grinned to himself, knowing what a surprise it would be if Samantha saw him now. They were friends, of course. That tended to happen when you spend extended lengths of time with one person, particularly in their line of work, when you had to trust a person with their life. He'd come to view Sam as an unattainable, beautifully intelligent woman that would never be more than his friend. It didn't stop him from falling in love with her all the same. He turned his back, walking silently to the door, almost holding his breath, afraid of waking her up. He turned back one more time and swore he saw her eyes partially open and a sweet smile covering her face. In an instant, it was gone, so he chalked it up to momentary insanity and continued on to his office. 


End file.
